Yugi gets rid of his Yami
by atemfan
Summary: Yugi and Yami's hikari/yami relationship is going down the drain. Yugi hurts Yami's feelings with his words and his songs that he made up. Seto Kaiba comforts the sad Yami. SK X YY Prideshipping Hurt/comfort and romance. There’s going to be cursing, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Yugi and Yami's hikari/yami relationship is going down the drain. Yugi hurts Yami's feelings with his words and his songs that he made up. Seto Kaiba comforts the sad Yami. SK X YY Prideshipping Hurt/comfort and romance. There's going to be cursing, etc.

**Bold= **angry/yelling/shocked (including semi angry/yelling)

_Italicize=_ normal thinking

(_**Yami **__to _Hikari)

\Hikari_ to __**Yami**_/ = When both the yami and hikari are talking mentally or verbally to each other.

A/N = authors notes

Kevin: Warning: There will be violence, cursing, Seto Kaiba will be OOC and have a dragon and a Yami Yugi fetish. Seto Kaiba is a doctor in this story. Yami will probably have an eating fetish. There will also be yaoi (Seto Kaiba and Yami Yugi (Prideshipping). This fanfic is not for children who dislike violence. !Warning! Yugi will curse a lot at his Yami. He will sing songs to make Yami leave him. Yugi worships Yami Bakura, Yami Marik/ Marik, and Zorc. There are stores with Yugioh character merchandise. Yami is 5,000 years old in this story.

Rex the hamster: Atemfan does not own Yugioh, Pokèmon, Digimon and other characters from cartoons like One Piece etc. She owns plenty of original characters like Trey Firewhip, Arthur Starthorn, etc.!Warning! Seto Kaiba and Yami Yugi will be a little moody at times due to the fact they were given some sort of a computer program as an upgrade that causes them to eat a lot etc. Yami, Yugi, Joey, & Mokuba have the same thing as Seto. Yugi, Joey, & Mokuba have had the program modified. Seto has modified the same program and he has also modified Yami's program upgrade as well.

Yami Yugi: Warning: This fanfiction is rated M for mature since there is language (Example: Yugi calls Yami a fucking asshole and other insults as well) and adult themes like yaoi (boy X boy sex) and violence. Sometimes Yugi will call Yami different words for brother (Example: aniki, Oniisan, Oniisama, Oniichan, Niisan, Niichan etc.) Atemfan doesn't own any real world food/drink brands or music/bands/artists. But she does own the band called the Pharaoh Dissers (Joey, Ryou, Mokuba, Yugi, & Black Tyranno Reaper) and made up food/drinks that may be in the story. There are going to be songs in most of the chapters. Yugi's band has a song in this story. Yugi will make parodies of specific songs.

There may be mpreg (A/N I may need some help for this part. I have never done this sort of thing before.)

On with the fic.

Yugi gets rid of his Yami Ch. 1

The story begins on a Saturday morning. The time: 9:00a.m. A young Yugi Muto (Authors note: In this story, Yugi will put together the puzzle when he is three.) was putting together the Millennium Puzzle on his bed.

"**This is difficult**. **How in the hell am I supposed to put this piece of Ra fucking crap together**? **There are so many different pieces to put together. Does this damn fucking thing come with a manual or something**?" said Yugi.

Yugi's grandfather comes into the room to investigate.

"Yugi are you having trouble putting the puzzle together?" asked Grandpa.

"**Yes, I'm having trouble putting this piece of motherfucking crap together**." said Yugi.

"This puzzle is not junk. I have a piece of paper that will help you put the puzzle together. Don't give up Yugi. You can put it together I just know that you can." said Grandpa.

Grandpa left the room after giving Yugi what he needed to put the puzzle together.

"Finally I can get back to work." said Yugi.

Yugi finished the puzzle by 10:00 a.m.

Suddenly something started to happen. The puzzle started to glow. Then out came a transparent person with triple colored hair, strange looking eyes etc.

Yugi was surprised at what he saw. "\**Holy motherfucking Ra! Who in the fucking blue blazes are you? Are you a ghost or something else? Are you a specter?** /**"**

"(**Slow down the questions little one**. **One question at a time**. **Did you just say Holy mother f--king Ra**?)" said Yami who was in spirit mode at the time.

"\No, I said Holy motherfucking Ra. /" said Yugi.

"(**You sure do like to cuss a lot eh kid**. **I'm not a ghost or a specter**. **I'm a Yami whose name just so happens to be Yami**. **What music do you like kid**?)" said Yami the spirit.

"\My name is Yugi Muto. I like all sorts of music. I like martial arts. I got a black belt at the age of two. I am thinking of starting a band soon. /" said Yugi.

"(**What's the name of your band**?)" asked Yami the spirit.

"\The Pharaoh Dissers. /" said Yugi.

"(**The Pharaoh Dissers eh**? **That sounds like a mean group of people if they like to diss Egyptian pharaohs**.)" said Yami the spirit.

"\I'm in the band along with Joey Wheeler, Ryou Bakura, Mokuba Kaiba, & Black Tyranno Reaper. Joey plays drums/cymbals, Ryou plays a piano synthesizer, Mokuba is a back up singer. Black and I play guitars. Mokuba and Joey change what they do frequently. We all sing songs about dissing pharaohs especially Atem. /" said Yugi.

"(**That's not nice Yugi**. **You're being mean to people just because they're different**. **What else do you like doing**?)" said Yami the spirit.

"\I like violent games, stealing money from people, killing, Ryou Bakura's Yami, Marik, etc. /" said Yugi.

"(**You like Bakura**? **But he's an evil thief that steals things like money**. **He hurts innocent people**. **He uses his shadow powers for evil purposes**.)" said Yami the spirit.

"\So that's why we have these items. That's so cool. I want to use shadow powers too. /" said Yugi.

"(**These powers are very bad if you misuse them**. **I will tell you how to use them to help people**.)" said Yami the spirit.

"\You want me to use them just like using superpowers right Yami? /" asked Yugi.

"(**Superpowers**? **What are they**? **I don't know what you're talking about Yugi**. **Oh and by the way how do you get food to your room quickly**?)" said Yami the spirit.

"\You don't know about Superman and other superheroes with superpowers. /" said Yugi.

"(**No I don't know about them at all**. **Now about that food I mentioned**.)" said Yami the spirit.

"\Why do you keep mentioning food Yami? /" asked Yugi.

"(**Because I'm hungry**. **My stomach's growling. It's hungry and needs food**. **The food pill I took 5,000 years ago wore off and now my belly's hungry and needs food**. **I need lots of food because I'm starving**.)" said Yami the spirit.

"\My parents could become suspicious if I take some food from the kitchen. I'll just say I have a friend spending the night. /" said Yugi.

"(**What about all the other days of the week**? **What will I do then if you aren't at home**?)" asked Yami the spirit.

"\Use your magic Yami. You'll be able to teleport the food to where you are. /" said Yugi.

Yugi went to the kitchen to get some food for Yami. Yugi's parents weren't in the kitchen so that made things easier for Yugi.

Yugi brought the food upstairs.

"\Here's the food Yami. /" said Yugi.

Yami had a hard time deciding what he would eat first. But he eventually found something that looked good.

After a while, the food was gone.

"\**Holy shit!!! You ate all that food quickly**! **Your stomach is kinda big Yami**. /" said Yugi in a shocked tone of voice.

"(**That food was very good**. **I'm stuffed**. **Thanks aibou (partner)**. **I appreciate your kindness**. **Is there anything I could do for you**?)" said Yami the spirit.

"\I don't have a brother or sister. I'm an only child. Will you be my brother? /" said Yugi.

Yami looked at Yugi as if his hikari was a little odd. "(**I'm your yami and nothing more**. **I'm not your aniki, Oniisan, Oniisama, Oniichan, Niisan, Niichan, niisama or brother/big brother**.)" said Yami the spirit.

Yugi started to cry. Yami looked at Yugi with sympathetic eyes. "(**All right Yugi I'll be your brother if you promise to take me as I am**. **Fat or thin, nice or upset about things etc**.)" said Yami the spirit in a gentle tone of voice.

"\All right Yami I promise. Are you going to work off that weight? /" said Yugi.

"(**Yugi what did I** **just tell you about taking me as I am!?)**"said Yami the spirit in an angry voice.

Yugi started to cry. "\I'm sorry big brother. (sniff) I forgot to not say anything mean about you. /" said Yugi in a sad tone of voice. Yugi went over to Yami and tried to jump high enough so he could grab onto the top of Yami's transparent stomach. He managed to jump high enough to grab onto the top of Yami's full but still transparent stomach.

"\Yami are you going to be in spirit mode every time you come out of the puzzle? /" asked Yugi.

"(**I suppose I could try and become solid flesh and bone**.)" said Yami the spirit. An eye symbol showed up on Yami's forehead. His body started glowing. His transparent body became solid.

Yugi tried to get on top of Yami's stomach as hard as he could but to no avail. "\Yami a little help here. /" said Yugi.

"(**Okay little Yugi I'll help you**.)" said Yami. He grabbed Yugi and put him on top of his stomach. "\I love you aniki. I will always love you big brother. /" said Yugi. Yugi put his arms around Yami.

Yami was thinking mentally in his head. "(_**Awww**__. __**Yugi is being so nice to me**__. __**He's giving me a hug**__. __**How nice of him to do that. I want this moment to be in my mind and heart forever**__.)"_

"\You don't have a last name. Maybe my parents can give you a last name so you can be part of the family. /" said Yugi.

"(**I would like that very much Yugi but I feel like I cannot stay here**. **The world is cold and cruel and I'm scared of what is going to happen to me**.)" said Yami.

**  
**"\Quit being such a wimp niisama. You may have to do chores around the house because I'm too short to do them. You're old enough to fend for yourself niisama. /" said Yugi.

"(**A wimp!** **Yugi stop calling me names!)**" said Yami in an angry tone of voice.

"\Niisama shhh. Keep your voice down. Do you want my parents to come up here and ask me what's going on in here? /" said Yugi.

"(**I'm sorry aibou**. **I'll be quiet**. **I wonder how come they didn't come upstairs the first time I yelled**?)" said Yami quietly.

"\Maybe it's because they were watching TV in the living room. Okay niisama I'll stop calling you names. How's about a nice massage? /" said Yugi quietly. "(**I would like that very much**.)" said Yami quietly. Yugi found someway to get underneath Yami's shirt. Yugi started to lightly scratch Yami's stomach. "(**That feels good**.)"said Yami quietly. Yami started to make very odd noises quietly. After a while, Yugi had finished massaging Yami's stomach. "\I'm done Yami. I'm tired. I am going to take a nap. /" said Yugi quietly.

The time: 2:45 p.m. Yami was taking a nap along with Yugi.

Yugi was lying on top of Yami. At 3:30 P.M. Yugi's parents came up the stairs and opened the door. Both of Yugi's parents went over to Yugi's bed. They looked down and saw Yugi laying on top of Yami. "Who's your friend Yugi?" asked Mr. Muto. Yugi woke up. "This is my friend Yami. He doesn't have a last name. Can we find some way to give him our last name?" asked Yugi. "Yes he can share our last name. All we have to do is fill out some papers of some sort." said Mr. Muto.

To be continued in chapter 2. Review and comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Prince Yugi shows up in this chapter along with Joey and Devilstar the houndoom.

Yugi gets rid of his Yami ch. 2

The time and day: Saturday 3:30 p.m. Yugi's parents are in Yugi's room talking to Yugi and Yami. "Yami what was your life like a long time ago?" asked Mr. Muto.

"My life back then was kind of horrible. My mother left me alone in a room when I was a baby. She took care of my brother Atem while I was left alone to starve for over 24 hours. I was only fed at least two days a week. I only wore one outfit. I had to fend for myself. I had to use magic to cook and make my food. I had to wash my clothes myself. I taught myself to read. I only know basic math like easy addition, subtraction, multiplying, and dividing. I ran away from home many times because I was treated terribly. Peasants didn't bow down to me. They threw rocks and other things at me. Even some of the priests were mean to me. I didn't have any friends for a long time. I spent a lot of my birthdays alone. My father's guards whipped and beat me till I bled.

My brother, mother, father, uncle, Mahado, Shada, Mana, Teana, and Karim didn't like me at all. Isis had mixed feelings about me. Priest Seto didn't hurt me at all. A lot of the times, he was very nice to me. The day after my 20th birthday, I was sealed in the puzzle and it got broken into pieces. The puzzle pieces were put in the box that Yugi's grandfather found. I was trapped in the puzzle for 13 days, 9 months and 5 centuries. I was lonely for a long time. And here I am in Yugi's room after he solved the puzzle." said Yami.

"That's a sad story. I hope you are treated better in the modern day world. We have a guest room that you can stay in." said Mrs. Muto. "Thank you for being so kind to me Mr. and Mrs. Muto. I hope I enjoy my stay here in whatever this place is called." said Yami. "This place is called Domino City. This is a card shop/house. This is where I live. I live with my grandfather, father, and mother." "Are we gonna find some way to give Yami our last name?" asked Yugi. "Of course we will find a way to do that Yugi. We'll take Yami to where they give people last names. We'll be back soon. Come on Yami." said Mr. Muto. "Okay Mr. Muto." said Yami.

Yugi got off of Yami and Yami got up and went with Yugi's parents to get a last name. While Yugi's parents were gone, Yugi made a laptop, mouse, and mousepad appear in front of him.

He opened the laptop and used his magic to turn on the laptop. Then Yugi found the media player and started to listen to some music. Then Yugi went to the internet and started searching for Pokèmon pictures. He found a picture of a glameow. "I gonna find some Pokèmon and keep them for pets. I want a houndoom." The laptop send Yugi a pokèball with a houndoom in it. Yugi got off the bed. "Devilstar come forth." The pokèball opened and an orb came out of the pokèball and turned into a houndoom. "I am here master. What are your orders?" Yugi started to glow and became a bit taller.

A 5'0 tall version of Yugi appeared. He was wearing a red and black version of the outfit that Yugi from the Yugioh show was wearing in the Legendary Heroes episodes. His Sennen Puzzle was black with a gold eye symbol on it. "I'm out of the gems for the time being. Yami is such a baka yaro! (stupid bastard). I am going to destroy that stupid motherfucking Egyptian bloody stinkingass dumbass. Yugi is going to get rid of Yami sooner or later. I swear by the fiery abyss of hell, Hades, and the underworld that Yami will be destroyed. Mwaha ha ha ha ha ha ha. I am so evil." "Yes you are sire. That dumbass dorkis will never know what will hit him until it's too late." A portal opened and a young Joey Wheeler stepped out of it. "Hiya Yug. I have something to say dat will cheer ya up.

On top of old Smoky

All covered with blood

I shot Yami Yugi with a bazooka gun.

Tic Tac Toe

Three in a row

Yami got shot by a G.I. Joe

Yami got taken to a doctor

And da doctor said

Whoop Yami's dead

Whoop Yami's dead

Row row row

Your boat gently down the Amazon River

Throw Yami overboard into da piranha infested waters

And listen to him scream

Jingle bells

Yami smells

Yami really sucks

And Yami likes to take ballet

Hey!

What do ya think Yug. Pretty funny stuff eh?" asked Joey. Dark Prince Yugi and Devilstar started laughing at Joey's songs. "That's funny stuff Joe. How's about we go and do something evil like spraying graffiti on walls. It'll be fun." "Okay Yug let's go." The three of them went to get some canned spray paint. Yugi's parents and Yami came back from their errand and went to Yugi's room. The media player was still playing music.

"Yugi where are you? Yugi Muto are you hiding underneath the bed or in the closet?" asked Mr. Muto. There was no reply. "Maybe he went out for a while. We should wait until he comes back." said Mrs. Muto. "I hate rock music. I prefer nature, Egyptian, and soothing music. I will use my Millennium Puzzle to see where Yugi is. How strange Yugi looks different. Some kid with odd looking blond hair and brown eyes and a strange looking dog are with him." said Yami.

"The kid's name is Joey Wheeler. As for the dog, I have no idea of what type of breed it is." "Could you describe what it looks like?"

asked Mr. Muto. "The dog has horns, a devil tail, a thing that looks a collar on the front of its body, and some strange stripes on its back. It has black and brown skin. It has strange bands on its legs. And it has claws." "Maybe it's a Doberman pinscher with horns, a devil tail and some strange things on its body. Try to contact him with your puzzle." said Mr. Muto. "Okay Mr. Muto. I'll try to contact him."

Yami's puzzle glowed. Yami used the mind link to talk to Yugi. (_**Yugi can you hear me? It's me Yami. I have great news. I now have your last name. Isn't that great. I'm a Muto now**_**.) \**_What are you blabbering about you idiot? You're such a drama queen when it comes to whatever you're talking about. What a dopeassed dumb fucking dweebizoid. I don't care about what you're talking about_. / (_**Yugi why are you so mean all of a sudden**_**?**) \_I'm Dark Prince Yugi that's why you buffoon. You're are a dog and a bitch to boot. In fact, I have the perfect word for you. You are a Grinch. _/ Dark Prince Yugi and Joey start singing a parody of the Grinch song from How the Grinch stole Christmas.

Dark Prince Yugi

You're a mean one, **Yami Yugi**.  
You really are a heel.  
You're as cuddly as a cactus,  
You're as charming as an eel.  
**Yami Yugi**.

Joey  
Yami you're a bad banana  
With a greasy black peel.

Dark Prince Yugi

You're a monster, **Yami Yugi**.  
Your heart's an empty hole.  
Your brain is full of spiders,  
You've got garlic in your soul.  
**Yami Yugi**.

Joey

Yami I wouldn't touch you, with a  
thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole.

Dark Prince Yugi

You're a vile one, **Yami Yugi**.  
You have termites in your smile.  
You have all the tender sweetness  
of a seasick crocodile.  
**Yami Yugi**.

Joey  
Yami given da choice between the two of you,  
I'd take da seasick crocodile.

Dark Prince Yugi  
You're a foul one, **Yami Yugi**.  
You're a nasty, wasty skunk.  
Your heart is full of unwashed socks  
Your soul is full of gunk.  
**Yami Yugi**.

Joey

Yami da three words that best describe you are as follows, and I quote 'stink, stank, stunk'!

Dark Prince Yugi

You're a rotter, **Yami Yugi**.  
You're the king of sinful sots.  
Your heart's a dead tomato

Splotched with moldy purple spots

**Yami Yugi**.

Joey

Yami your soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing  
with da most disgraceful assortment of deplorable  
rubbish imaginable,  
Mangled up in tangled up knots.

Dark Prince Yugi

You nauseate me, **Yami Yugi**.  
With a nauseous super-naus.  
You're a crooked jerky jockey  
and you drive a crooked horse.  
**Yami Yugi**.

Joey

Yami you're a three Decker sauerkraut and toadstool  
sandwich with arsenic sauce.

(_**How dare you say such things Yugi and Joey! Yugi your parent's are with me right now. They are wondering when your going to come home. I'm worried about you as well**_**.**)

\_Urusai! (Shut up!) Zakennayo Yaro! (Fuck you bastard!) Temae konorayou! (You dog!) Baka yaro! (Stupid bastard!) Mocca-mocca su su ama! (Fuck you bitch!) Bite me and kiss my ass motherfucker! _/ (_**Such a dirty mouth Yugi. You're going to be grounded**_**.**) \_I don't care what you say bitch. Temee! (You bastard!) Baka! (Idiot!) Temee kusotare! (You shithead!) Hayaku shine shinjimae! (Drop dead jerk!_)/ Yugi switched with the Dark Prince version of himself. _\Aniki the Dark Prince was talking and not me. Gomen nasi niisama. (I'm sorry brother.) You have our last name. That's great. Mada okoteru oniichan? (Are you still mad brother?) Mou kutta ka niisama? (Did you already eat brother?)/ (__**No, I'm not mad at you. No, we didn't have dinner yet. Come home Yugi. Bring Joey and the dog too. Get rid of the canned spray paint.**__) _

Yugi shut off the mind link between himself and Yami. "Joey I have to go home. We can do this some other time." said Yugi. "Oh man dat stinks Yug." "Why do you even listen to dat damn bastard anyways?" asked Joey. "He's my big brother that's why I listen to him. He's a nice, kind and gentle person once you get to know him." said Yugi.

"Don't give me dat crap about Yami being nice. He's manipulating you Yug. Forget about Yami. I think he's got a fat ass. Let's have an adventure." said Joey. "Niisama will get worried about me even more if I don't go home Joe. Besides, I'm sure everything will work out in the end. I'm going home. Come on Devilstar let's go home." said Yugi. "Come on now master let's just stick with Joey's plan. I'll protect both of you guys with my life.

Who cares about that old fossil Yami anyhow? Let's have some fun." said Devilstar. "Okay guys let's have some fun." "What about school on Monday? Are we going or not?" asked Yugi. "Let's just play hooky for a while. Of course, we'll need some food. When your parents are gone on Monday, we can sneak some food from da kitchen." said Joey.

Back at the card shop, Yami and Yugi's parents were wondering about what to do next. "I just hope that Yugi and Joey are okay." said Mrs. Muto. "I'm sure they will be okay as long as they get back before Monday." said Mr. Muto. "I miss my little ototo already. I'm going to get my aibou back no matter what it takes. said Yami.

To be continued…


End file.
